The Thief, The Pureblood, The Follower
by Schmitterling
Summary: A man was best friends with a werewolf who held a famous title, the Pureblood Thief. One night, the werewolf dies. The man doesn't believe this, and tries to prove to the Ministry that he's not. How? He searches for his friend. Rated T just in case.
1. Come and Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, for it belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
However, all characters mentioned in this first chapter are mine.  
They are not relatives to the main Harry Potter characters in any way.  
There is no mention of her characters in chapter one, however they might be mentioned later on for the plot.

Come and Go  
_As you please_...

The whistling of a tea kettle woke up a middle-aged man who was sleeping on the couch. An arm fell off his stomach when he turned his head to face the candle-decorated wall that hid the kitchen. Not wanting to move, his head rolled back over, but the whistling became louder. He grunted at the noise, and rolled one leg over the other until they reached the floor.

"I'm up, I'm up." His hands helped himself off the couch. Blue eyes looked down atthe 9" brown-colored wand on the coffee table. He picked it up as he headed to the kitchen and turned the stove-top off. The man grabbed a red cup out of the cabinet to the right. On the cup spelled his name, H • u • g • h, which faded in and out every few seconds. Hugh grabbed an orange tea bag, put it in the cup, and poured half a cup of water in it. He opened the fridge, grabbed the milk, and poured half a cup in the tea as well. Placing in a sugar cube, Hugh stirred it, and picked up the cup.

Carefully, Hugh headed to the front door and stared down at the _Daily Prophet _in front of him. He muttered when he swished his wand and made the Daily Prophet float in midair. Hugh brought it to the table and had the paper float above it when he took a seat.

On the front of the Daily Prophet was a tall, chubby man. His hair was short, and his outfit was a plain suit with a matching tie. He stood by his doorway, which lead into a two-story building.

Pureblood Thief—Dead

' _December 23rd, Meagher Residence. The Pureblood Thief was killed by Bertrand Meagher early this morning, in his own house. "I was taking a nap, then I heard howling downstairs," he started, "I went to check. I thought it was a dog, but it turned out to be a man stealing my wears!" he killed the Pureblood Thief after that. The— _'

The newspaper fell onto the table, and Hugh placed down his cup. He shook his head when he stood up, and pulled his coat over to him with the flick of his wand. Placing it on him, Hugh picked up his cup, and walked to the kitchen. He dumped the rest of the tea down the drain before setting the cup back down. Heading back into the dining room, Hugh grabbed the newspaper and put it into his pocket. That was until he heard a strange 'thump'. Hugh looked over at the door, and lifted his wand. Carefully, Hugh crept over and opened the door with his wand. Peeking outside, he noticed no one was there. However, the rug was out of place. Shaking his head, Hugh fixed it with his foot and quickly closed the door after he saw something.

Whatever he saw, was not pretty. It smelled of blood, fresh blood. Not only that, he thought he saw some sort of black eyes staring at him, that had no pupil. "I better leave," he thought out loud, locking his door with magic. The 'thump' noise was outside again, only twice as loud. Hugh tried ignoring it when he grabbed his bag. The same sound was made when he walked to the table, grabbing a picture. The picture showed Hugh laughing at his friend, who looked surprised over something that wasn't visible in the image. The man had black eyes, and shoulder-length, brown hair. Underneath the man said the name, '_Rustam_' with the words, '_friend_' next to it.

Not wanting to stay any longer, Hugh headed to the fireplace, and grabbed some floo powder. Slipping underneath, Hugh said (loud and clear), "Ministry of Magic Headquarters," before disappearing in green smoke.

It took many fireplaces until Hugh finally reached the right one. He was now in someone's office, Ferris Respicio. Looking around, he stepped out of the fireplace, and saw the sneakoscope on the desk. Hugh was about to touch it, but it started making a noise. Surprised, Hugh stepped back, and the door across the room opened. The sneakoscope stopped.

"Hugh! Strange to see you here," A 5'9" man with medium-length, wavy brown hair came in, levitating a few books onto his desk. He went over, and opened the first book on the stack. Hugh nodded, while putting his wand away in his pocket.

"Ferris… Rustam isn't dead," Hugh watched Ferris stop in the middle of flipping through the pages. Shaking his head, Ferris moved his hand nervously before flipping through again.

"I understand that you're upset about his death, but suddenly saying he's alive when there's no evidence—especially on the day claimed dead." Ferris frowned, and closed the book in front of him before flipping through the one that was below it.

"What if… there is evidence?" Hugh asked, trying to see the cover of the book. Unfortunately, it was hidden under parchments.

"Well, if there was even evidence, they wouldn't do anything about it. That or they'd try to find Rustam, and kill him. Hugh, I'm sorry, but you won't be able to tell them that he's on our side." Ferris ran his finger across the words on one page, before grumbling and flipping through again. His elbow hit the parchment, and Hugh saw some sort of wolf on the cover.

"You're looking on information for werewolves? Ferris, you know more about them than anyone," Hugh went over to the desk, but Ferris looked over with his light blue eyes and took the closed book.

"Apparently not enough," Ferris put the book inside his brown bag that was sitting on the chair behind him, and went back to looking through the other books.

"What could be that important if you agree with everyone els—" Hugh stopped. Ferris saw this, and started to throw his other books in his bag.

"…You do believe me. That he's alive," Hugh frowned, and watched Ferris head to the door while putting on his bag over his matching jacket.

"Hugh, you and I were both friends with him. He's the one who got me interested in werewolves," Ferris said, about to open the door. Hugh walked over, and stood behind him.

"What are you saying? You've got to believe me, you know he's alive." Hugh frowned when Ferris turned around, shaking his head.

"He stole something from me, and not you, Hugh. You were more of a friend to him than I was," Ferris paused, and Hugh put his hands on Ferris' shoulders.

"That doesn't mean a thing. Truly, he's a good person. You know this. He even took care of your kids," Hugh went around Ferris, and opened the door.

"What do my kids have to do with any of this?" Ferris asked, wanting out of his room, but Hugh was in the way.

"I'll tell you, Ferris—he wasn't a bad person everyone says. Now, I'll be leaving." Hugh started to walk out, while Ferris stood completely confused.

"Leaving where? The fireplace is there," Ferris pointed, watching Hugh walk away.

"I know. Oh, I think your sneakoscope is broken." He shrugged, and Ferris looked behind him.

"It was fixed yesterday… Hugh! You better not talk to the others about this," Ferris shouted, turning around to look back at Hugh. Hugh lifted his hand, saying g'bye, but Ferris closed the door, following behind him.

* * *

Thank you all for reading the first chapter of my first uploaded fanfic! I was very excited when I finished this chapter, and I'll be overly excited when I finish the rest!  
It is undetermined how long this story will be, but I plan to make it short. Don't worry, it won't be too short! (:

Ahh, feedback is much appreciated! Again, thanks for reading! Chapter two will come soon... very soon!


	2. Choices and Words

Disclaimer was explained in chapter one!  
There's still no mention of the main Harry Potter characters.  
Hope you enjoy (:

Choices and Words_  
Argue or leave..._

It didn't take long for the two to reach the meeting office. When they walked in, everyone went quiet. Hugh kept his eyes on the head minister as he headed to an empty seat. Ferris took a seat behind him, and placed his bag down.

"Ferris Respicio, Hugh Soloman. Glad to you have joined us. We were just discussing you two," the head minister paused. Hugh was about to say something, but Ferris beat him to it.

"My absence had to deal with family manners. I don't believe I can't see my fam—" the minister cut him off.

"Now now, Respicio. I never said this was about your absence. Both of you have been absent, yes. However, we are more concerned about Rustam Felix's death—"

"Rustam isn't dead," Hugh said, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"It's quite understandable that you believe he's alive, but—" the head minister was cut off again.

"I saw him. Before I came here," Hugh stopped, and murmurs spread across the room.

A tall man with black hair and green eyes slammed his hands on the table.

"The thief can't be alive. I was there last night! He was lying there motionless. The thief—"

"That was only one night! He wasn't a thie—" this time, Hugh was cut off.

"Soloman, he stole. Stole from purebloods. Why only purebloods, we're not sure." The head minister said.

"He must've had a reason! Why didn't he try to steal (if he did steal) from muggles, or half-bloods?" Hugh asked questionably.

"…That's what we're trying to figure out! Soloman, if you weren't here for more than a week… where were you?" the green-eyed man stayed standing, not wanting to sit.

"If I may interrupt… I haven't heard of Hugh Soloman's absence. However, if I may… would it have to do anything that Felix is also a pureblood?" Ferris asked calmly, while more murmurs spread.

"I don't know how you haven't heard, Respicio. We did owl you on behalf—did he not come?" the head minister watched Felix shake his head no.

"They must need a new owl," Hugh heard the man in front of him whisper to the green-eyed man.

"Now, it is quite certain that may be the case, however… why he stole from his own kind, is uncertain. We may have different bloods (however not in this room), but that doesn't mean a muggle has what we have, or a half-blood. We—" the green-eyed man cut off the head minister.

"Sir, not only was he a pureblood—he was a werewolf, too. All of us in this room should know this,"

"It is true that our colleague was a werewolf as well, Ethan Synclair, but are you saying this might have to deal with the purebloods?" the head minister asked.

"Yes…-no, but if he was as a werewolf when entering Meagher's home—"

"…Then he might still be alive," Hugh said, and everyone stayed quiet.

"That's not what I'm getting at! I'm saying—" Ethan was cut off again. Only this time, a familiar man walked into the room.

"Sorry, I know I'm late. Did I miss much?" everyone looked at him, all except for Ethan. When Ferris looked over, he turned his head away.

"Ah, no, you did not. Everyone, we have a guest tonight. Bertrand Meagher himself," when the head minister said this, Bertrand found a seat in the front, but he stayed standing.

"I'm a guest, then. If anyone has questions, ask." He said, turning around to stare at everyone with his black eyes.

"The night Rustam entered your house… you said you heard howling?" Hugh asked, continuing where they left off.

"Yes, but why not call him by his public name, the 'Pureblood Thief'?" Bertrand asked.

"Did Rustam look human before you killed him?" Hugh ignored Bertrand's question.

"The Pureblood Thief did, yes. Why else wouldn't he be?" Bertrand chuckled, and Hugh looked at the head minister. The head minister nodded.

"Meagher, this discussion will not be publicized. Nor will those participating speak of this present conversation to the public. Now, this man… what did he try to steal from you?" the head minister asked. Hugh looked at him oddly, not once looking at Bertrand while he explained.

"I can't quite remember… I mean, it was something that was put away for a long time. It might've been a cauldron, but it broke."

"Where was this cauldron?"

"In a chest, under my bookshelf. He must've thought something valuable was in there. Hah, think again, Pureblood Thief! All else that was in there was a book of the moon." Bertrand chuckled.

"Stop insisting that name in this room! Why would he break something he'd try to steal?" Hugh asked, clenching his fists.

"Why? You tell me! He must've been a klutz, or I startled him!" Bertrand chuckled again. The chuckling stopped when Hugh slammed his hands on the table.

"Would you be a klutz, or afraid in the house you're trying to steal from? When you've probably done it so many times before?"

"Probably not. What are you getting at? Why are you the only one asking so many questions and not wanting to call him by what he is?"

"He isn't a thief!" Hugh nearly shouted. Everyone in the room looked at him.

"Meagher, Soloman was his friend! No wonder he's asking so many—" Ethan was interrupted.

"_Oh_-_ho_! You're defending, and not wanting to admit he is a thief. Correct?" Bertrand asked, looking directly at Hugh. Hugh stared down at the table, clenched his now-turned fists, and stormed out.

"Soloman! Soloman, wait!" Ferris called, and Hugh stopped. However, he didn't turn around.

"Hugh, this meeting isn't over yet. Now, if you may take a seat—"

"…I hate purebloods," Hugh mumbled.

"Pardon?" the head minister asked.

"I hate Purebloods! They're the reason why Rustam's entitled a thief, and we don't even know why he stole in the first place!" Hugh finally turned around.

"We? You must also be a pureblood, then… as was the Thief. You… must be a hypocrite!" Bertrand pointed at Hugh as he spoke his last sentence. However, Hugh took no word for it. He looked away when half the room chuckled with Bertrand. Before they could finish, Hugh walked out of the room. He heard the familiar voice shout, "Traitor, traitor!" behind him.

'If you were there beforehand… things might've been different. Late bastard,' Hugh thought, taking a turn. Looking up, he found himself back at Respicio's room. Opening the door (after casting Alohamora), Hugh stepped inside and looked at the fireplace.

His eyes were full of surprise when the bits of green smoke puffed away from the ashes. When they were completely gone, no one was there to take their place. Shocked, Hugh stumbled slowly to Respicio's desk, and took a seat. Placing his head down, he waited silently for the man who owned the room.

"I'm not going back…"

* * *

Woot! Hope you readers all enjoyed chapter two (:  
Sorry it was cut off short, but I hope you enjoyed the argument.  
I while try to work on chapter three, for I plan to update it the 29th or 30th.  
I'm not rushing, don't worry! I'm just thinking ahead!  
Think the argument was good, or did it need improvement?


End file.
